vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clayman (Web Novel)
Summary Clayman was one of the Ten Demon Lords, and an antagonist to Rimuru Tempest, who plotted a war between humans and demons, he was also the weakest among the Demon Lords. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Clayman, Marionette Master Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 500+ Classification: Undead, Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Resurrection, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Law Manipulation (Surpassing powerful A rank Disaster monsters, like them, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss that could move faster than the goblins could see) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee, Tens of meters with Demon Lord Destruction Cannon Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Puppeteer:' An ability which attacks the soul of its target and then completely controls them, making them puppets who will do whatever they are told. *'Marionette Master:' An ability which allows Clayman to make dolls out of the people whose souls he stole. The marionette dolls can immediately regenerate and continue to attack if destroyed. *'Demon Lord Destruction Cannon:' An attack which releases energy that becomes a disruption ray, which can cause destruction of the magic power inside the victim’s body. Physical defenses against this attack are useless, even a barrier that utilizes magic power would be destroyed against this attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 7